Help Len !
by adhitya nogami
Summary: Len Kagamine, siswa pindahan yang sudah menetap selama 1 semester di smp voca junior high school, dia sudah memendam hati pada seorang gadis bernama Megurine Luka, melihat itu kaito cs ingin membantunya, akankah berhasil?/ chapter 3 up date! "Kaito cs x Miku cs"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : kesempatan ! len lakukan lah!

**Help Len!**

**By: Adhitya Nogami**

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi ini cerita punya saya**

**Ranting : T**

**Genre: romance, friendship**

**Warning : gaje ,alur gak nentu, typo ada di mana-mana, ada sedikit humor yang garing, kata-kata kurang jelas dll**

**Summary : Len kagamine, siswa pindahan yang suda menetap selama 1 semester di smp **_**Voca junior high sechool**_**, sejak pertama dia di sana, dia suda memendam hati pada seorang gadis cantik bernama megurine Luka, melihat itu teman-teman Len yaitu Kaito Cs ingin membantunya. akankah mereka berhasil ?**

**Normal PoV**

Cantik .. itulah yang sedang terpikir seorang cowok berambut honey blonde dengan ponytail kecil serta mata azure yang begitu menyatu dengan wajahnya yang shota. Sedang memperhatikan seorang cewek di kerumunan gadis-gadis.

"Len ? woy Len ! loe kenapa?! Loe kesurupan ya! Gawat!" Ujar seorang cowok berambut hitam, dengan mata seperti berwarna emas (adhit : gomen gak tau warna mata rei) sambil histeris gaje.

"Loe kenapa Rei? Kaya orang gila gitu?" Tanya cowok yang di panggil Len tadi, dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Sialan Loe gue pikir loe kesurupan jin kazama!" Teriak cowok yang di panggil rei tersebut.

"Loe kata ini fandom Tekken apa ?" Seru Len yang mulai mengeluarkan perempatan di jidatnya.

"Lah loe sendiri napa juga ngelamun sendiri sambil liatin kerumunan cewek-cewek osis?" Tanya Rei kebingungan di tambah rasa kesal.

'Bussh' wajah Len memerah seketika kaya udang rebus "Sudahlah rei ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Len dengan wajah masih memerah "Mm? loe aneh banget Len hari ini" Ujar Rei sedikit bingung.

.

.

"Yosh! Sampai jumpa besok Rei, Jangan lupa besok ada tugas presentasi kelompok loe HARUS.. hafalin materinya," Kata Len dengan menekankan kata HARUS.

"Iye bawel Loe ah kaya tante kekurangan air aje," Rei malah ngejawab sambil ngeledek si Len.

"Serah lu dah gue cape nih yosh! Hitunglah dosa mu!" Balas Len dengan gaya detektif sok-sokan ngebentuk tangan kaya pistol terus di arahkan pada Rei sambil memulai berjalan menjauh dari Rei.

Si Rei malah cengo dan berteriak, "Sekarang siape yang salah fandom Loe atau gue?, dasar cowok jadi-jadian" Mendengar hal itu Len malah Lurus aja berjalan dengan santainya, mungkin dia lagi gak mood berdebat dengan Rei.

.

.

"Tadaima" Salam Len namun tak ada yang membalas sahutan Len hingga membuat perempatan di kepala Len, ia melihat seleuruh anggota keluarganya sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Ibunya kagamine liliy lagi asik nonton film sinetron berjudul 'si botak jadi model sampo'

sementara sang Ayah kagamine Leon malah manteng terus di layar laptopnya katanya sih mau bikin papercraft buat contoh karya seni untuk murid-muridnya di smp Vocakaze, Len tidak bersekolah ke sana karna lokasinya yang sangat jauh dari rumahnya

"Ahh, payah nyaw*mode neko*" kata Len, yang langsung menuju kamarnya "Ahh capenya," kata Len sambil merobohkan(?) dirinya ke kasur, Len teringat akan kejadian tadi.

"Luka … gua cuma mandang wajahnya yang manis dengan rambut pink itu sempurna sudah dia wanita idaman gue, ah tapi sayangnya dia milik si Luki… " Len mengambil nafas panjang dan langsung menutup matanya dan meneruskan kata-katanya "lebih baik gue tak mengharapkannya".

tiba-tiba hp Len bergetar, reflek tangan Len mengambil hpnya itu dengan cepat "siapa nih yang sms" lalu len pun membaca isi sms tesebut yang ber isi,

**Dari : Kaito**

**Len, gue mau ke rumah Loe boleh kan? Gue mau mempersiapkan presentasi besok, ini juga kan gara-gara loe yang gak mau jadi ketua jadi terpaksa gue dah -_-**

"haahh gue pikir siapa, taunya si Bakaito" 'klik' Len mengklik tombol demi tombol dan membalasnya,

**Untuk : kaito**

**Dateng aje baka! Gue lagi gak mood jadi ketua, apa lagi gurunya itu bro si miss chating, kagak dah :3**

'klik' Len menekan tombol 'send' dan langsung melemparkan hpnya ke sembarang arah, beberapa menit kemudian hp kembali bergetar dengan ogah-ogahan dia membaca isi sms tersebut,

**Dari : kaito**

**Yee loe mah, oh ya btw gue udah di luar rumah loe nih loe cepat keluar napa?**

Setelah membaca isi sms itu len langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju pintu depan untuk menjemput temannya itu.

'kreek' Len membuka pintu dengan ogah-ogahan, terlihat dua orang cowok yang ada di depan Len sekarang.

"Hai Len! Oh gue lupa kasih tau loe kalo gue bawa si luki," sapa kaito dengan sok akrab.

"hoy Len lama gak ketemu ! gue seminggu ini sakit bro," kata sang cowok bernama megurin Luki cowok berambut merah ke mudaan (apa?) dengan kaos polos yang di balut jaket hitam degan celana senada dengan jaketnya.

"ehh iya, ayo ke dalam," siapa yang nanya hah? Dasar sok akrab, itu lah yang sedang di pikirkan Len saat mendengar suara si Luki.

"Len Loe gak punya keripik, cemilan atau apa gitu buat di makan," kata Kaito sambil memasang muka lapar.

"Ada, tuh kertas Loe makan aja," ucap Len sambil nunjuk kertas-kertas yang ada di tong sampah di kamar Len

"Loe kata gue ini monster ape makan kertas," kata Kaito dengan wajah tak menentu(?) karna sedih(karna lapar) ada marah dan jelek juga ada (woy!)

"Hahaha, iya gue bawain makanan Loe pada tunguin ya" kata Len yang Langsung pergi dari kamarnya "Iya jangan lama-lama ya" kata Luki " iye bawel loe" kata Len dengan tatapan emangnya gue pembantu loe?

"Nih Cuma ada ini gak apa kan ?" Tanya Len sambil membawa tiga gelas teh dan tiga kue pisang yang di letakan di piring kecil.

"Ahh, tidak apa arigatou Len," kata kaito yang mulai ngiler meliat kue yang di bawa Len

"Ahh, tentu tidak apa," Luki ikut menambakan kata-kata Kaito

"Ya sudah ayo kita mulai !" ucap Len dengan semangatnya.

'Drrrtt..drtttt' Terdengar suara bergetar dari hp Luki "Hah? Dari Luka ?" Luki sedikit terkejut pada orang yang menelponnya yaitu Luka pacarnya sendiri, entah lah kenapa dia terkejut mungkin Luka jarang menelpon dia "Ha—moshi moshi, ada apa Luka?" kata Luki dalam telpon.

"Kemana saja kau! Kemarin malam kenapa telpon ku tak di angkat?" Ucap Luka dalam telepon.

"Ah, tidak aku ngantuk malam tadi" kata Luki dengan santai.

"Aku tak percaya! Aku kemarin melihat mu bersama Gumi pergi ke kedai yang sering kita kunjungi," teriak Luka dalam telpon sampai terdengar di telinga Kaito dan Len.

"Pstt .. Len Loe suka sama Luka kan?" bisik Kaito pada Len.

"Ahh, tapi – tapi Kaito," Kata Len dengan terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah Len, jika loe pengen ngomong aja, gue sama temen-temen bakal bantuin kok," Ajak Kaito.

"Ahh tapi – ta—pi Kaito, dia kan masih pacarnya si Luki," Kata Len masih terbata-bata.

"Sudah lah Len dia tadi bilang pada gue berniat untuk mutsin si Luka soalnya dia udah jadian sama si Gumi," Kata Kaito meyakinkan Len

"Ahh, baik – lah," Kata Len yang kini wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Ini kesempatan ! Lakukanlah Len !" Kata kaito sambil menepuk punggung Len.

"hhaaii – ka—ito !" Ujar Len dengan malu-malu kucing (miiaww).

Oke balik ke si Luki "Tapi Luka aku bisa jelaskan," Rujuk Luki pada Luka melalui telepon.

"Gak! Gue dah bosen denger kebohongan Loe, gue minta Loe jelasin semuanya dengan jujur," kata Luka yang memulai kata Loe gue pada Luki.

" oke oke, gue jelasin … bener ! semua kata Loe itu bener ! gue udah jadian sama gumi, sekarang puas Loe !? kita putus, gue udah bosen sama Loe," Teriak Luki pada ponselnya yang langsung tak berdaya karna suara Luki dan langsung membuat sambungan telepon sama Luka terputus, serta membuat Len dan Kaito sedikit merinding akan melihat teriakannya seperti penyanyi rock gagal.

"Psstt .. udah gue bilangkan?" Bisik kaito Lagi pada Len.

"Iiya – tapi apa mau si Luka sama gue To?" kata Len yang masih terbata-bata berkata.

"Masalah suka atau kaga itu urusan nanti pokonya besok kita rundingin sama temen-temen yang lain, oke?" kata kaito meyakinkan Len.

"Ahh, akhirnya gue lega juga to," Kata Luki yang mulai minum teh yang masih panas, "breetttfff … ahh ! panas ! teh sialan ! " Luki menyemburkan teh panas yang ia minum, Kaito dan Len hanya cengo melihat kejadian gaje bin nista tersebut.

satu detik ….

Dua detik …

tiga detik …..

Hening …

"Buahahahahahahaahahaaha" Sontak keadaan hening itu menjadi ramai karna suara tawa nista dari kaito dan Len.

"Hahahaha, makanya Ki minum itu pelan-pelan keles haahaha, hanya karna loe baru putus jangan bikin lawak dadakan gitu hahaaha gila ekspresi muka loe itu haahaha bikin gua nangis ketawa-tawa hahaaha" Kata kaito blak-blakan.

"Hahaha bener tuh kata si kaito ahahahaha gila sakit perut gue" Len pun tidak kalah autisnya sama si kaito.

"Yaelah sial bener dah nasib gua," Luki meratapi nasibnya seperti seorang jones padahal dia kan udah punya pacar, yup pacar baru Gumi Megpiod, "Ahh sudah lah gue pulang dulu ye ada urusan lain nih," Ucap Luki sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar Len "Ahh.. Len ?" Luki bertanya pada Len sebelum dia membuka pintu, sontak yang di tanya berhenti tertawa.

"Ahh?" kata Len dengan penasaran

"Jaga Luka baik-baik" kata Luki sambil Keluar dari kamar Len tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan langsung pamitan pulang pada orang tua Len.

"Apa yang dia katakan Len?" tanya Kaito sambil meliat melalui kaca dan meliat Luki berjalan.

"Dia bilang … " Len menghentikan perkataannya untuk menambil nafas dan menereuskan perkataannya "Aku harus menjaga Luka baik-baik, oh ya apa maksudnya ya?" Tanya Len bingung.

"Itu artinya dia sudah merelakan Luka, dan juga Luki mempercayai Loe buat yang terbaik buat Luka, kayanya dia nguping obrolan kita deh," kata 'yang terbaik' yang di lontarkan oleh Kaito membuat wajah Len memerah seketika.

"Yang bener Loe to?" Tanya Len masih dengan muka memerah

"Iye lah, ahhh dah sore nih, gue pulang dulu ye!" Kata Kaito sambil berjalan keluar kamar Len

"Yee loe mah," jawab len sambil kesal akan jawaban si Kaito

"oke, pokonya besok kita rundingkan," dan Kaito pun keluar berpamitan pada orang tua Len.

.

.

.

Yosh ^^ akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu , mina-san! Perkenalkan saya author baru nih, dan ini fic pertama ku, tolong di nilai dan di koreksi apa yang kurang pada fic ini, dan bagai mana? Bagus, jelek, ancur, atau apa? Tolong di jawab di kotak review dan jangan jadi silent reader ya ! menerima flame tapi jangan terlalu nyesek ya ^^, sudah di edit kok^^ semoga suka^^

Yosh ^^ terimakasih telah membaca !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Berunding.

**Help Len!**

**By: Adhitya Nogami**

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi ini cerita punya saya**

**Ranting : T**

**Genre: romance, friendship**

**Warning : gaje ,alur gak nentu, typo ada di mana-mana, ada sedikit humor yang garing, kata-kata kurang jelas, dll**

**Summary : Len kagamine, siswa pindahan yang suda menetap selama 1 semester di smp **_**Voca Junior High School**_**, sejak pertama dia di sana, dia suda memendam hati pada seorang gadis cantik bernama Megurine Luka, melihat itu teman-teman Len yaitu Kaito Cs ingin membantunya. Akankah mereka berhasil ?**

**Len PoV**

"_Ohayou_ Len-kun!"

"Hey! Itu Len-sama, pagi ini dia tampan sekali ya?"

"Iya tampan."

"Len punya banyak pengemar ya? Gak kaya kita."

Itu lah setidaknya yang gue dengar pagi ini, gue udah biasa sih denger hal seperti itu, meski Gue baru satu semester di sini, tapi udah banyak yang gue kenal.

"_Ohayou _Len!" Ah itu Mikuo, temen sekelas gue, tinggi badannya hampir menyamai tinggi badan Kaito, serta rambutnya yang berwarna teal yang panjangnya sama dengan Kaito.

"_Ohayou _Mikuo, si Kaito sama si Rei kemana?" Dan lagi gue gak Lihat batang idungnya si Kaito yang biasanya bikin rusuh kelas, dan si Rei, bocah yang ngaco ngomongnya.

"ah, gue di suruh ngasih ini ke loe, ini dari si Bakaito," Mikuo memberikan sesuatu, seperti surat gitu dari kaito. Gue curiga nih ada apa ya? Jangan-jangan si Kaito mau bahas yang kemarin.

"Len-kun!" kayaknya gue kenal nih suara, gue pura-pura gak denger aja dah, Gue udah dapet pirasat buruk ngedenger suara yang manggil gue.

"Len-kun! Jangan pura-pura tuli ya!.

"Ah, Rin-chan sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" Gue mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Huhh dari tadi aku di sini Len-kun, itu apa?" Gawat dia melihat kertas gue, gue aja belom baca, masa mau di embat juga sama dia.

"ahaha, ini sampah yang akan ku buang." Gue Langsung lempar tu kertas ke tong sampah dan langsung menuju bangku Gue, "Huufft hampir saja, ehh! Tapi kan gue belum baca tu surat ! agghh sial."

.

.

**Normal PoV**

Krinnggg….

Suara bel sekolah dari _voca junior high school _berdering sekali, menandakan sekolah memasuki waktu pulang, semua anak keluar dari sekolah untuk pulang menuju rumahnya.

"ahh, di mana sih kertas tadi?" Len bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil melempar-lempar sampah-sampah yang ada di tong sampah kelasnya, tetapi kegiatannya itu terhenti saat ada panggilan dari seseorang.

"woy! Len, loe lagi ngapain, korek-korek sampah gini? Apa ini kerja sampingan Loe?" Tanya orang itu dengan santai dan sedikit menyindir.

"Loe sendiri lagi ngapain? Gue lagi cari sesuatu yang penting," Ucap Len ngeles dai fakta yang ada, "ahh, ketemu juga nih kertas."

"Oh jadi loe lagi cari kertas dari si kaito ya?" pemuda berambut putih, dan bermuka seperti wanita itu menanyakan apa yang sedang Len cari.

"Iya lah, katanya si penting banget, jadi gue harus baca." Len pun melihat kertas tersebut da nada tulisan besar terpampang di kertas tersebut seperti ini :

**Piko akan menjemput Loe pulang sekolah, dia akan membawa Loe ke tempat perkumpulan kita yang baru untuk merencanakan usaha Loe itu, Cuma itu, jangan Lupa datang ya!**

**Dahhhh!**

**Nb : kalo di ambil Rin biarkan saja, dia sudah tau kita akan berkumpul di tempat kita yang baru!**

Len terlihat kesal setelah membaca isi surat nista tersebut, apa lagi dia baru tau kalau Rin itu bukan masalah pada kertasnya, soalnya kan si Rin itu keponya selangit hal sedetail apapun pasti dia selidiki. Aura hitam mengitari tubuh Len dan melirik tajam orang yang ada di sebelahnya. "Pikoo!"

"ahhahaha, Len gak usah sekaget itu juga kan?" Piko berusaha menenangkan Len yang udah kaya Kebo ngamuk, "Len ini membuang-buang waktu! Kita harus segera ke tempat pertemuan!"

"ahh, iya juga Gue kan belum tau tempat pertemuan yang baru." kata Len yang sudah menenangkan diri.

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Piko sambil mulai berjalan menuju tempat yang di tuju.

.

.

Di lain pihak, terlihat Luka dan Miku adik Mikuo, yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hah! Luka-chan serius ?" Tanya Miku, dengan sedikit terkejut akan perkataan Luka.

"Ya, begitu lah hehehe." Luka hanya menjawabnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Miku merasa sedikit kasihan pada Luka, dan berkata, "Aku akan membantu mu Luka-chan."

"Ahh, benarkah itu Miku-chan?" Luka sedikit terkejut akan pernyataan sang teman karibnya itu.

"Yuup! Besok kita berunding ya, dengan teman-teman lain," Ucap Miku meyakinkan Luka, "Sampai jumpa besok Luka-chan!"

"Iya, sampai jumpa!" Luka menjawab dengan datar, "Apa mungkin? Dia mau dengan ku."

.

.

"Apa? Loe gila ya bakaito?" Teriak Len yang sudah ada di dalam tempat perkumpulan yang baru bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Sebernya sih itu tempat bekas ruang kumpul osis di sekolah, tapi karna terlalu jauh dengan lokasi sekolah, jadi gak di pakai, dan akhirnya di di pake kumpul-kumpul oleh Kaito Cs, untung di kasih ijin, kalau gak, mungkin fic ini akan lebih lama di update.

"Iya lah, loe itu terlalu lembek, loe harus berani dikit napa? Masa gak berani minta nomer ponselnya si Luka?" Teriak Kaito tak kalah dengan teriakan si Len.

"Jadi Cuma itu rencana A yang loe bilang?" Len berteriak lagi, seperti oran kehabisan obat.

"Gak Lah, itu Cuma awalnya doang, Rencana A itu …"

.

.

'drrtt..drrtt..'

"Ah, siapa ini?" Ucap Luka yang sedang membaca buku di ruang keluarga di rumahnya.

"Moshi-moshi, ini siapa?" Tanya Luka pada sang penelpon.

"Ah, Miku? Ada apa?" Ternyata yang menelpon Luka adalah Maiku.

"Apa? Kau mau ke sini? Datang saja, iya," 'tuutt .. tuutt..' terdengar suara hp Luka menandakan telponnya terputus.

Setelah beberapa menit telepon dari Miku terputus, terdengar suara bel pintu rumah Luka berbunyi 'ting-tong-ting-tong'

"Sebentar! Itu pasti Miku," Ucap Luka sambil berlari menuju pintu.

'kreeekk' Luka membuka pintu rumahnya, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat orang-orang yang ada di depan Luka, bukan cuma miku yang datang tetapi bersama para anak-anak osis yang lain.

"Teto, Rui, Rin, SeeU, Mayu, dan Miku?" Ucap Luka sedikit terkejut.

"Hai Luka-chan!" Ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Luka-chan, perundingan tentang itu kita rundingkan sekarang ya?"

'Miku aku ingin membunuh mu' Itulah yang sekarang di pikirkan oleh Luka saat ini. "Ah, baikah, silahkan masuk semuanya." Ajak Luka pada semua yang ada di depan rumahnya itu.

"Baik, Permisi!" Ucap mereka berbarengan(Lagi?).

.

.

_Back_ to Len!

"Rencana A itu …" Ucap Kaito yang mengantung perkataannya.

"Ya? Ya?" Ucap yang lain bertanya-tanya berbarengan.

Kaito tersenyum tak karuan, da melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Makan malam romantis."

"Oohh .. " Mereka Cuma ber-oh-ria, membuat Kaito poker face.

"Terus gimana caranya bikin acara kaya gitu?" Tanya Mikuo dengan mengankat tangan seperti anak-anak tk yang polos.

"Itu bisa di atur yang terpenting adalah, Loe harus dapet dulu nomer si Luka." Ucap Kaito sambil melirik Len.

Len yang mendengar hal itu langsung berkata, "Ah? Tapi kan Kaito, itu…"

"Apa? Loe gak berani?" Tanya Kaito yang di ikuti anggukan dari yang Lain.

"Gue bukannya gak berani tapi malu," Ucap Len yang menundukan wajahnya.

"Sama aja," Ujar mereka berbarengan.

Rei yang melihat Len seperti itu langsung menghiburnya, "Tenang Len kami siap membantu kok."

"Bener nih? Gue gak punya duit buat neraktir kalian," Tanya Len yang menunjukan dompetnya yang kosong.

"Kali ini gak ada imbalan bro, kami siap bantu temen yang lagi ke susahan." Kali ini Kaito yang ikut bicara.

Mikuo pun ikut mengibur, "Yup itulah gunanya teman."

"Kita support deh," yang ini si Piko.

"Kalian bener-bener sohib gue," Ucap Len yang sekarang nyengir lebar.

Mendengar itu Kaito si pemimpin rapat kali ini berteriak dengan semangat, "Kalo gitu kita besok bikin langkah-angkahnya !"

"Baik!" Ucap semuanya.

.

.

Sekarang ke si Luka

"Eh?!" Semua yang ada di kamar Luka terkejut (Min Luka).

"Luka-chan, beneran?" Tanya Mayu tak percaya, dan di iringi oleh yang lain(Min Miku dan Rin).

Luka hanya tertawa dan mengaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal, "Ya begitulah hehe."

"Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, tapi di lihat-lihat, memang benar Luka-chan tidak berbohong," Ucap Miku pada yang lain.

"Aku tidak begitu terkejut," Ucap Rin, yang hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan yang lain.

"Hah?!" Mereka terkejut mendengar ungkapan dari Rin.

"Ah, Rin-chan, gomen aku lupa kalau kau itu ..." Ucap Luka yang menggantung perkatannya, dan memasang wajah sedikit menyesal.

"Tak apa Luka-chan, aku tidak marah kok, Len itu sudah ku anggap seperti kakak ku sendiri, jadi jika ada yang suka padanya, aku akan mendukungnya," Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum ke arah Luka.

"huh, ku pikir kau akan marah sama aku?" Ungkap Luka dengan perasaan lega.

Rin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayolah Luka-chan, kaukan teman ku, aku pasti membantu kok hehe."

"Baiklah! Ayo kita bantu Luka-chan agar bisa jadian sama Len!" Teriak Miku kepada semuanya.

"Ayo!" Teriak yang lainnya (kecuali Luka)

Luka yang melihat reaksi teman-temannya dari perkataan Miku, hanya terkejut tak percaya, "Eh!?"

"Ya Luka-chan, tenang saja kami pasti membantu kok!" Ucap Miku, di sertai anggukan yang lain.

Luka yang melihat teman-temannya bersedia membantu hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Kalian teman ku yang terbaik!"

"Hehehehe," Semuanya tertawa dengan gembira. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengintip di balik jendela kamar Luka, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah orang itu Luki, ya Luki mantan pacar Luka, setelah melihat mereka Luki langsung pergi dan bergumam "Baguslah, Miku kau berhasil." Ucap nya dan tidak terasa perjalanannya telah sampai di sebuah halte bus.

"Len? Apa loe tidak ingin membagi es krim pisang loe itu?" Ucap Kaito yang sedang berjalan berjalan di sebrang halte bus bersama Len.

Luki melihat Len dan Kaito tapi sepertinya Len dan Kaito tidak melihatnya, Luki hanya memandang denan tatapan kosong, dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "Lebih baik, nanti saja, tapi .." Luki menggantung perkataanya, dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam sakunya, sebuah buku atau notebook kecil bertuliskan _Voca junior high school_, dan melanjutkannya perkataannya, " Ini sudah di catat dengan resmi," Lalu dia pun pergi menaiki bus yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

Kembali ke Len dan Kaito, "Hey! Bakaito, loe kan udah makan tiga eskrim ekstra jumbo kan, kenapa loe masih minta sama gue?" Ketus Len.

"Ayolah Len, sedikit saja," Pinta Kaito

"Iya, iya nih ambil semuannya!" ucap Len dan langsung memberikan eskrim pisangnya itu.

Tak terasa perjalanan mereka sudah sampai di sebuah pertigaan jalan, dan mereka berhenti sejenak, "Yosh! Len jangan lupa besok! Persiapkan saja mental loe, oke?" Kaito membuka percakapan sejak mereka berenti.

"Ya, baiklah, gue bakalan coba," Ucap Len santai, sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Yup! Bagus, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di sekolah ya!" Ucap Kaito yang langsung menuju jalan ke arah kiri.

"Ya, sampai jumpa di sekolah!" Len pun berjalan menuju arah sebaliknya dari Kaito, yaitu sebelah kanan.

Kaito side.

'Dia hebat, pasti bisa melakukannya, gue juga harus bisa mendapatkan Miku, jadi gak sabar buat besok' ucap Kaito di dalam hatinya, tiba-tiba Kaito bertemu dengan Teto cewek berambut seperti bor berwarna merah, yan sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Kaito.

"Hai! Teto, Pas sekali, gue bisa bertemu dengan loe!" Sapa Kaito pada Teto.

Teto yang mendengar sapaan Kaito langsung berhenti dan membalas sapaannya, "Hai Kaito! Ada apa memang?" Tanya Teto.

"Ah, gue mau pesen tempat di kedai loe buat hari sabtu, tapi bukan untuk gue sih," Kata Kaito, yang ternyata buat mesen tempat makan.

"Buat siapa?" Tanya Teto datar.

"Buat si Len," Ucap Kaito tak kalah datar.

Medengarnya Teto langsung terkejut, "Hah? Dengan siapa?" Teto langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang berjurus ke 'Kepo'.

"Rahasia dong, hehe, bisa gak?" Kaito tertawa jail(?).

"Ah—ahh ii—yaa," Jawab Teto terbata-bata.

Kaito yang melihat tingkah temannya itu, hanya menaikan sebelah hailsnya, dan berkata," Ya udah sampai nanti!" Kaito pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

"Ah, ya sampai nanti," Ucap Teto dan dia juga sama, melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Len side.

'Apa yang harus gue lakukan? Iya sih gue bilang iya iya aja ke temen-temen, tapi belum tentu gue bisa, gimana dong? Agghh! Gue pusing !' Len mengoceh dalam hatinya.

Tak terasa Len sudah ada di depan rumahnya sendiri, "Taidaima" Ucap Len saat membuka pintu rumahnya., dan alangkah terkejutnya Len saat dia melihat cewek yang tadi pagi mengacaukan moodnya 'Rin kagane '

"Okaeri Len-kun!" Ucap Rin dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ahh!, Rin?" Teriak Len.

.

.

.

Yosh! Beres juga chap 2, waduh chap 1 ancur amuradul ya? Sempat down sih, tapi karna saya bener-bener serius dalam fiction, akhirnya saya mutusin buat terus menulis! (Malah curhat). Yup Cuma itu dan Gomenasai buat chap 1 yang jelek, udah di edit kok ^^

Saatnya bales Review(Meski udah di bales di pm)

**Liveless-snow : **benarkah fic ini bagus? Kalo begitu terimakasih, ya tapi entar si Luka sama si Len kok jadi gak bakal kasihan lagi.

**Uki the Great : **Sepertinya itu kesalaan paling fatal ya? Apakah chap 2 sudah hampir menyerupai yang kakak sampaikan pada saya? Mohon maaf atas kekecewaannya di chap 1, dan terimakasih untuk semangatnya!

**Krocherry'pig : **Jujur, saya pertama baca review kakak membuat saya down, tapi saya tau kalo itu bukan review untuk membuat saya down malah itu yang membuat saya menjadi bersemangat kembali, saya benar-benar berniat menjadi seorang author, oke saya buang mental banci saya, saya akan terus menulis fic ini, terimaksih sudah mereview fic saya, mohon bantuannya kembali untuk fic ini, dan terimakasih kritikan kakak membuat saya lebih bersemangat lagi.

**Kiriko Alicia :** Aduh sepertinya memang jelek ya, chap 1 nya, terimakasih sudah mengkoreksi, dan ini chap 2, semoga suka! Ah, satu lagi terimaksih sudah mereview fic saya kakak.

**Yami Nova : **Iya, saya gak bakal di hapus kok, dan chap 1 udah di edit^^, Terimakasih atas dukungannya.

Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 ^^ dan mohon Reviewnya!


	3. Chapter 3

Cahapter 3 : Kaito Cs X Miku Cs

**Help Len!**

**By: Adhitya Nogami**

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi ini cerita punya saya**

**Ranting : T**

**Genre: romance, Friendship**

**Warning : gaje ,alur gak nentu, typo ada di mana-mana, ada sedikit humor yang garing, kata-kata kurang jelas dll**

**Summary : Len kagamine, siswa pindahan yang suda menetap selama 1 semester di smp **_**Voca junior high sechool**_**, sejak pertama dia di sana, dia suda memendam hati pada seorang gadis cantik bernama megurine Luka, melihat itu teman-teman Len yaitu Kaito Cs ingin membantunya. akankah mereka berhasil ?**

**Len PoV**

Ahh! Sungguh, gue terkejut banget saat gue lihat siapa yang duduk di ruang tamu rumah gue, "Ahh—Rin?".

"Len! Tidak baik menunjuk-nunjuk, teman mu kan? Cepat ke kamar, ganti baju dan temani Rin-chan di sini!" ucap Ibu sambil berkacak pinggang, gue cuma nurut aja, dari pada sendal melayang.

"baiklah, baik," Gue coba nenangin ibu, tapi kenapa si Rin ada di sini? Aaggrrhh! Sudah la nati gue tanyain.

"Jadi kau mau apa di sini?" gue udah duduk di hadapannya, dan menanyakan hal yang menurut gue itu tidak pantas untuk di lakukan.

"Emangnya tidak boeh ya?" Dia malah terlihat kesal dan seperti kebanyakan cewek kalau kesal suka ngegelembungin pipi.

"Bisa ya bisa juga tidak!" Gue bentak aja tu si Rin, kepalang pusing.

"Huh! Padahal ada hal penting mengenai masa depan Len-kun," Rin kata-kata lo bikin gue binggung, apa sih maksudnya?

"Apa?"

"Huh! Len-kunnya jahat, Lebih baik aku pulang saja!"

**Normal PoV**

Len terus saja membentak Rin sampai membuat Rin kesal dan akhirnya memutuskan untuuk pergi dari rumah Len. Tetapi niat Rin tersebut langsung di gagalkan oleh Len yang menarik tangan Rin saat Rin sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Baiklah, bicarakan pada ku!" Ucap Len, kayaknya sih Len gak berani berkata Gue-Loe pada cewek ya?

"Huh! Jahat!" Geram Rin yang segera memberontak tangannya yang di pegang Len.

Melihat reaksi Rin, Len malah memperkuat pegangannya pada tangan Rin, "Baik, aku minta maaf karna telah membentak mu!" Ucap Len yang sedikit memberi intoasi kesal pada setiap kalimatnya.

"Nah, gitu dong, hehe!" Ucap Rin yang langsung melepaskan tangan Len dari tangannya dan langsung kembali duduk di tempat dia tadi duduk.

Len yang melihat Rin seperti itu hanya memperliatkan wajah yang kesal, "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Hmm, hari sabtu malam Len-kun punya acara tidak?" Tanya Rin.

Len sangat terkejut di dalam pikirannya, 'Kenapa Rin berkata begitu?' pikirnya, 'jangan-jangan Rin akan mengajak gue lagi ke teather horor lagi, tidak! Bisa-bisa gue gak bisa tidur se bulan' pikirnya dengan wajah sudah pucat pasi, dan otomatis membuat Rin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Len-kun? Hey! Len-kun! Sadarlah!" Teriak RIn.

"Ah, entah lah Rin, kalau teather horor sihh…" Len menggantung perkataannya.

"Bukan, bukan dengan ku tapi de -" Rin yang belum selesai dengan perkataannya, di potong oleh Len.

"Tidakk! Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak suka Neru, jadi aku tidakk mau!" Len tiba-tiba histeris.

"Huh, kau ini! Makanya dengarkan dulu sampai selesai, dasar baka!" Ketus Rin yang mulai naik darah.

"Tidak, Rin! Lagi pula aku sudah punya cewek yang aku suka!" Ucap Len dengan Intonasi yang tinggi.

"Siapa?" Ucap Rin dengan penasaran.

"Iittuu …" Len mengantung perkataannya.

Mendengar perkataan Len yang di gantung, Rin menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Jangan kau katakan, kau suka Piko!"

"Apa!? Aku bukan Yaoi Rin!" Teriak Len.

"Len kagamine, ternyata seorang yaoi," gumam Rin yang sedang mencatat di sebuah buku kecil yang dia ambil dari saku jaketnya, (oh ya author lupa kalau Rin pake jaket)

"Riiinnn!" Teriak Len semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Len! Berisik tau gak?" Ucap Rin dengan deathglarenya.

Len hanya tertunduk lesu, melihat deathglare Rin, "Baiklah, siapa orang yang mau kau ajak kencan dengan ku?"

"Mm.. kasih tau gak ya?"

'ini cewek bikin gue kesal aja,' gumam Len dalam hatinya, "Iyalah, biar aku tidak mati penasaran, " Ucap Len asal.

"Megurine Luka," ucap Rin sambil memberi senyum pada Len.

"Hah? Ka—kau serius?" Len terkejut dengan perkataan Rin.

"Ya seirus lah, sudah aku mau pulang, lagian urusanku suda beres di sini," Ucap Rin sambil beranjak dari kursi dan menuju pintu, "Sampai jumpa di sekolah Len-kun!"

Len hanya terdiam dengan ekpresi wajah tak menentu, otaknya masih memproses apa yang tadi di bicarakan oleh Rin, 'Luka? Ingin mengajak ku? Dengan ku? Oh tuhan, apa ini sebuah mimipi?' itu lah yang di pikirkan Len dalam lamunannya.

.

.

'bruukk!' suara bangku kayu di kelas IX-E yang di gebrak oleh cewek twintail tosca, membuat suasana pagi hari di _voca junior high school _menjadi gaduh, "Mina-san! Aku sudah punya rencana," ujarnya sambil menunjukan selembar kertas pada teman-temannya.

"Rencana .. nomer .. satu … mem..buat…kencan … yang…romantis…" SeeU membacanya dengan menyipitkan matanya.

"Ahh! Kau ini membaca saja lama, sini biar aku yang baca," Dengan secepat kilat Teto mengambil kertas yang di pegang SeeU.

"Membuat kencan romantis di kedai Teto," Teto membacanya dengan lancar. Sedetik kemudian, "Apa? Di kedai ku!?" Teriak Teto.

"Iya, kedai kau Teto!" Ucap Miku

"Hei, kedai ku kan sedang sepi, jadi .." Perkataan Teto di potong oleh Miku.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Miku dengan tatapan horornya.

"Tenanglah Teto, aku yang akan membayar kedai mu itu," Suara itu berasal dari depan pintu kelas IX-E, lebih tepatnya berasal dari Luka.

"Ehh?" Seluruh kelas sangat kaget, meski di dalamnya cuma ada (Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam) Teto, Rui, Rin, SeeU, Mayu, Miku, dan Neru.

'Dia benar-benar serius' Batin Miku dengan wajah yang serius menatap Luka.

'serius.' ini SeeU

'Bagus Luka!' Rin ikut-ikutan.

'Bagus! Yeahh!' batin Mayu sambil mengasah kampaknya.

'hhmm, seru juga kalau Luka-chan serius,' Rui gak mau kalah membatin.

'ah, syukurlah ada yang membayar, kalau saja Luka gak datang bisa bagkrut kedai ku sama cewek gila ini' batin teto yang melirik Miku.

'siapa yang kau sebut gila hah?' Miku membatin dan melirik tajam Teto, dan anehnya Teto mendengar batinan Miku.

'Hei sudahlah' Batin SeeU yang melirik mereka berdua, batinan SeeU juga terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

'Wah, aku ikutan dong percakapan batin' Ini Rui.

'sudah-sudah' batin Rin.

'ada yang lihat kelinci?' Mayu gak mau kalah ikutan.

"eehem!" terdengar suara deheman, itu berasal dari orang yang dari tadi sama sekali tidak membatin, Akita Neru, membuat mereka berhenti dari batinan gila mereka.

"Ru—i-san aku keluar dulu ya?" Ucap Neru sweatdrop (dia sebangku dengan Rui)

"ahh, ii-ya," Balas Rui.

Neru keluar dari kelas, dan berhenti sebentar di depan pintu kelas dan membatin, 'Mereka semua gila ya? Bisa berbicara lewat pikiran'

"Siapa yang kau sebut Gila hah!?" Kali ini bukan batinan lagi, tapi Teriakan dari semua yang ada di kelas, (Min Luka) membuat Neru sweatdrop, lalu kabur seribu langkah.

"Eh, tunggu! Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kaito, dan dia berkata tentang Len," Ucap Teto setelah kejadian nista itu terjadi.

"Dia bilang apa?" Tanya Miku begitu antusias.

"Dia bilang .."

.

Di Kelas IX-C

"Hooaamm," Terlihat seorang berambut Hitam Lekat, sedang menguap dengan bosannya, kenapa? Soalnya di kelas IX-C gak ada siapa-siapa kecuali orang itu, Rei Kaguya.

"Arrrgghh! Kemana yang lain sih? Masa jam segini belum datang sih?" Ketusnya.

Tiba-tiba, 'kreekk' terdengar suara pintu kelas yang di buka lebih lebar, terlihat seorang yang tidak asing lagi, Len Kagamine, "Rei? Lu sendiri aja ya?' Tanyanya polos.

"Gak, sama bangku, ya sendiri lah!" Geram Rei.

Len yang melihat mood Rei yang buruk hanya sweadrop, lalu pergi menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ohayou Mina-san!" Teriak Kaito yang baru saja datang dengan dua orang lagi di belakangnya, suaranya menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas IX-C membuat telinga orang yang ada di dalam merasa tuli sementara.

'bletakk!' Suara pukulan yang menimpa Kaito dari belakangnya, "Dasar bodoh! Pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan, bikin gendang telinga gua ancur aja!" Ucap lelaki berambut pirang pendek dengan jepit rambut, dia pun masuk ke dalam kelas sedangkan Kaito masih meringis kesakitan.

"Hei Kaito Loe gak apa-apa kan?" Tanya orang berambut putih kaya cewek aka Piko.

Kaito tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi menuju bangku di sebelah Len, lalu duduk, si Piko yang di kacangin dia hanya berkespresi poker face.  
"euhh, pagi-pagi dah bad luck nih ceritanya, hahaha," Sindir Len melihat tingkah laku Kaito tadi.

"Diem loe shota!" Geramnya pada Len.

"Ohayou Mina!" Ucap Mikuo yang baru datang.

Melihat Mikuo datang Len dan Kaito hanya membalas sapaannya tadi, "Ohayou!" Ucap mereka berbarengan.

Setelah mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing, Piko dengan Mikuo yang duduk di depan Len dan Kaito, Len dengan Kaito di belakang Piko dan Mikuo, sementara di belakang LenKaito Rei, temen bangkunya belum dateng.

Tiba-tiba Kaito mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah kertas yang begitu banyak corat-coret.

"Eh, Gue udah siapin rencana nih," Ucap Kaito sambil memberikan kertas tadi pada Len yang langsung di baca sama Len.

"Eh, Makan malam romantis itu jadi ya, tapi itu kan …" Perkataan Len terpotong oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dari pintu kelas.

"Mikuo-nii!" Teriak seorang cewek twintail Miku di depan pintu kelas.

Semua orang di dalam kelas(Len,Rei,Kaito,Mikuo,Piko,Rinto dan lima siswa perempuan enam laki-laki) Menatap ke arah asal suara.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mikuo dengan nada seperti sedang malas menghadapi Miku.

"Tidak ada cuma …" Miku memotong perkataannya, dan berjalan memasuki kelas IX-C dan menuju ke bangku Kaito dan Len, "Cuma ingin memberi tahu Shion-san bahwa aku ingin bicara nanti istirahat," Lanjutnya sambil menatap Kaito.

Kaito yang mendengarnya cuma terkejut tidak percaya, kenapa? Karna dari dulu dia itu sangat menyukai Miku, sampai pernah menginap di rumah Mikuo hanya untuk memfoto orang yang di sukainya saat tidur, buat koleksi katanya.

"Aa-akuu?" Tanya Kaito terbata-bata.

"Iya, bisa kan? Aku tunggu di depan Lab Fisika, pas jam istirahat yaa?" Ujar Miku, lalu kini Miku menghadap kea rah kakaknya yang sedang cengo melihat dirinya, "Ada apa Mikuo-nii?" Tanya Miku.

"Kau sedang tidak ke habisan uang kan? Atau kau sedang sakit Miku?" Tanya Balik Mikuo yang masih dalam mode cengo.

"Mikuo-Nii ini! Bicara apa sih, Aku kan baik-baik saja, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya!" Teriak Miku yang langsung keluar dari kelas nista tersebut.

Setelah itu semua hening, taka da suara sedikit pun, hanya ada sebuah tatapan tidak percaya dari semua orang yang ada di sana pada Kaito. Kaito yang merasa di pandang dengan pandangan 'masa cowok kaya gitu bisa dapet cewek' hanya diam membisu dengan keringat dingin keluar.

"Cie Kaito ketemuan!"celetuk orang yang paling dekat dengan Kaito, Len.

"Cie Kaito cie," Semua orang kini sedang meneriaki Kaito.

'kriiinngg!kringgg!kriingg!' bunyi bel sekolah sudah berbunyi mendandakan bahwa pelajaran pertama akan di mulai, seluruh siswa pun sudah masuk pada kelasnya masing-masing.

.

.

'kriiinngg!kringgg!' bel istirahat berbunyi, memandakan pelajaran telah selesai.

"Ya anak-anak, jangan lupa minggu depan kita ulangan." Ucap sensei berkacamata berambut hitam kecoklatan, sambil keluar kelas.

"Akhirnya istirahat juga, hey Kaito loe mau ke …." Ucap Len namun terpotong karna saat dia menengok , sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sampingnya.

.

"Tap … Tap … Tap .." Terlihat Kaito sedang berlari menuju Lab Fisika, di sana sudah ada Miku yang menunggu.

"Maaf Hatsune-san menunggu!" Ucap Kaito sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang sangat gatal (Tidak mainstream)

"Ah tidak apa-apa," Ujar Miku, lalu dia mendekati Kaito yang ada di bawah pohon samping Lab Fisika.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa ya, kau mau mengajak aku bicara?" Tanya Kaito.

Miku tidak menjawab hanya tersenyum lalu dia menjentrikan jarinya, membuat Kaito bingung. Tiba-tiba muncul Teto dan Rui di belakang Kaito, Langsung saja mereka memegangi kedua tangan Kaito dan menyeretnya ke belakang Lab Fisika.

"Kami mau mengintrogasi Loe!" Ucap Miku dengan tatapan pembunuhnya.

"Ten..taang a..ap..a?" Tanya Kaito di tambah rasa takut.

"Loe mau mesen tempat di kedai si Teto kan? Dan itu buat Len kan?" Tanya Miku degan penu intrgoasi.

"Iya dan Iya," Balas Kaito yang masih ketakutan.

"Len pergi dengan siapa?!" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Emang Lu suka sama Len ya?" Kaito malah nanya balik.

"Sembarangan! Gue itu suka sama lo—" Miku berhenti berbicara dan menutup mulutnya.

"Ehhh!"

'Sudah! Jawab saja pertanyaan Miku!" Ujar Teto.

'gleekk' Kaito menelan ludah sebelum mejawab pertanyaan tersebut, "Baiklah, orang itu adalah …" Kaito menggantung perkataannya.

'dasar drama queen' Batin Miku, Teto, dan Rui.

"Luka … Megurine Luka," Ucap Kaito yang suda memperlihatkan wajah pasrah.

"Ehh …?!"

"Lu kagak bercanda kan Bakaito?" Tanya Teto

"Lu gak lihat muka gue yang penuh kejujuran ini?" Bentak Kaito.

"Itu mah sih jelek," celetuk Miku.

'Huhuhu, si Miku jahat banget,' Batin Kaito yang suda pasrah dengan tubuhnya yang di tahan sedari tadi.

"Udah, Teto, Rui lepasin tuh kasian!" Perintah Miku.

"Jadi loe mau bantu si Len dapetin si Luka gitu?" Tanya Miku, kali ini dengan intonasi yang lembut.

"Iya, itu kan seru tuh, emang ada yang suka si Len ya di atara lu lu pada?" Tanya balik Kaito.

Mereka semua menggelengkan kepala, "Justru kami ingin membantu Luka buat dapetin si Len," Jelas Rui.

"Ehh! Lalu kenapa Lu introgasi gue?" Tanya Kaito.

"Yak an soalnya gak tau yang mau mesen tempat itu si Len sama si Luka," Jawab Miku.

Tiba-tiba di atas kepala Kaito muncul lampu yang sangat terang, "Ah! Gue punya ide, gimana kalau kita bersama aja bantuinnya?"

"Hmm? Boleh tuh, gimana?" Tanya Miku pada kedua temannya yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan saja.

"Oke, kalau gitu, kita berkumpul di Ruang osis yang jauh dari sekolah, kalian tau kan?" Tanya Kaito.

"Iya," Jawab mereka di sertai anggukan.

"Yaudah, gue ke kelas dulu ya!" Ucap KAito yang langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Kriingg …

Sperti biasa Bel sekolah berbunyi sekali menandakan seluruh siswa di perbolehkan untuk pulang.

"Len, lu pulang duluan aja gue ada urusan," Ucap Kaito, mereka kini ada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Oke, gue duluan ye?" Ujar Len yang langsung pergi.

Kaito langsung menuju tempat pertemuan, di sana sudah ada yang berkumpul para cewek, diantaranya Miku, Teto, Mayu, Rin, sementara cowoknya, Piko, dan Rei, Sekarang mereka akan memulai rapat aneh(?) dan gaje ini(?)

"Baiklah kita mulai!" Ucap Kaito.

"Eh tunggu! Rui, SeeU dan Mikuo belum datang," Ucap Rin.

"Biar Gue yang nyari Rui," Rei langsung pergi dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Eh si Rei mau kemana?" Tanya Mikuo yang baru datang dengan SeeU.

"Mikuo-Nii? Udah ngapain hayo ..?" ucap Miku dengan aura dark miliknya.

"Maksud mu?" Tanya Mikuo tidak mengerti.

"Itu .." Miku menunjuk tangan kanan kakaknya yang di gandeng oleh SeeU, "Cie .. Mikuo-nii udah punya pacar nih," Celetuk Miku.

"Ehh, itu …." SeeU melepaskan tangannya yang menggandeng tangan Mikuo, terlihat wajahnya sudah memerah begitu juga Mikuo.

"Mik gue udah bawa nih si Rui," Ucap Rei yang juga tenyata wajahnya memerah, Rui? Jangan di tanya di juga memerah.

"Oke kalau gitu, kita mulai!"

.

.

"Ano …"

Luka yang kini berada di depan gerbang sekolah, dia menoleh ke sumber suara,"Ehh, Kagamine-san? Ada apa?" Luka begitu terkejut melihat orang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ano .. Megurine-san apa aku boleh meminta nomer handphone mu?" Tanya Len, wajahnya begitu memerah.

Luka pun sedikit terkejut dan juga ikut memerah, "Tentu, sini hanphone mu," Lalu Len memberikan handphonenya yang berwarna kuning dengan gantungan berbentuk pisang, Luka hanya tertawa kecil melihat handphone Len, "Ini sudah, Aku tunggu sms dari mu ya, sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai Jumpa…" Ucap Len lalu membatu di sana.

.

.

.

Yosh! Chap 3 beres! Gimana? Serukah? Jelekkah? Atau? Silakan Luapkan di Kotak Review! Maaf nih Updatenya Lama (Gak ada yang nanya) Soalnya saya mau UN jadi kemungkinan akan sedikit lama untuk mengetik fic karna arus membagi waktu dengan belajar, Cuma itu aja sih, Oke kita bales Review dari teman-teman :

**Kiriko Alicia : Benarkah? Wahh! Senangnya, ini sudah lanjut, terimaksih telah mereview, Review lagi ya!**

**Kurotori Rei : Ya saya bikin si Len di sini jadi pemalu dan kurang percaya diri, soal Rin udah terjawab di chap ini, trimakasih sudah mereview!**

**Yami Nova : benarkah? Wah terimakasih! Siap saya coba tuk tingkatkan! Terimaksaih sudah mereview!**

Akhir kata Terimakasih dan tolong Reviewnya !


End file.
